Walk Tall, My friends
by TwinMonsters
Summary: Before leaving forever, Noctis visits his friends in their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Prompto

Prompto woke up and stretched, "Ugh my back.." He noticed right away something was off. Weren't they just taking down deamons and running for their lives? Weird. He got up and got out of the tent, the sun blinding him. "The sun?" he checked his surroundings and everything seemed normal. Too normal.

"Noct? Iggy? Gladio?" he called out.

"They're out right now. So it's just us Prompto." the voice he wanted to hear. "Noct? Where did they go?" he asked.

"To get some supplies. You wouldn't wake up so I stayed behind." The stubble and messy hair was gone from his face. He was young again.

"Dude! Weren't we just fighting deamons?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. Last night. You must've hit your head or something." he slapped his back. Prompto took out his phone and turned on the camera. "Wow. I had a goatee where did it go?"

"Dude were you dreaming?" Noctis laughed. Oh that laugh. How he missed it.

"I guess so." Prompto decided to just enjoy this time he had. He missed having these small moments with him, but the lingering feeling that something was off kept him from trying to enjoy this one moment.

"Say Prompto." Noctis rearranged himself in his seat by the fire pit. "What's one thing you'll do once this is all over?" he asked.

"Me?... Maybe go home. See how much damage was done." he answered. "Really? What about after that?" Noctis wanted a different answer and he knew it. "Hm. How about we hope those comics we stored are safe and we can read them again! I bet there's some new volumes we missed!" Prompto smiled. "Oh right! I made sure they were nicely packed up and everything, but after that." That wasn't the answer he wanted. "Um…"

"You should pursue photography." he told him. "Me? Oh no. My stuff is crappy."

"It's totally not. Get with Vyv or start your own thing. Bet it would amazing. Especially your chocobo pictures." Noctis smiled.

"Oh please, those are like the best pics I got." Prompto took out his camera. "See look at this. Totally a bust!" He pulled up a blurry pic. "That's just one picture." Noctis took the camera and smiled. He sat down by the fire pit looking through the pictures. Prompto, hesitantly, sat next to him. Prompto watched over his shoulder as he was messing with the functions on the camera. After finally finding the camera window he smiled."Hey Prompto, maybe I can steal your place for a sec."

"What?"

"Smile." Noctis snapped the pic and Prompto freaked out. "AH! Delete it!" They wrestled for the camera. "No way! You look fine!" Noctis shouted. "NO! DELETE IT!" Prompto whined. He took the camera back. Turning it back on, Prompto looked at the photo he had taken. It was a sad attempt at a selfie. Noctis was in focus with his usual smirk, while Prompto was a mess. He wasn't out of focus, but he was face was contorted in a weird scrunched up were both smiling, even though Prompto's was more of a shocked expression than a smile. He didn't like it.

"Hey Noct~" Prompto cooed. "What?"

"Smile!" He placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close for a selfie. "Oh man, can't wait to see this pic." Prompto hopped up. "Same." Noctis slowly sat up and everything got dark. "Huh? I thought it was morning?" Prompto looked at the sky.

"Well it was." He turned back and Noctis was in his King gear, shaggy hair, and weird stubble. "Prompto." Noctis started. No. Prompto had finally manage to start enjoying himself.

"Prompto listen to me." Noctis was somber. A quick change from what was playful.

"Never lose sight of yourself, and if you ever feel like you need to give up don't. You might see your stuff as crappy, but many will see art. Don't be afraid to open up about anything and don't hide your feelings. I don't want you as bad as Gladio." Noctis smiled. "Noct I-" Prompto saw a bright blue light. "Noct." He couldn't say anything, but smiled. A tear sliding down. "Walk tall, Prompto." He turned and walked into the light. Prompto tried to go after him but the light faded and his surrounding changed.

Prompto held his arm out to the ceiling, tears streaming down once he realized it was a dream. After giving himself a moment to calm down he grabbed his camera. When he turned it on, the first picture he saw was of him and Noctis. Smiling and probably laughing. They were laying by the fire pit, the exact image he saw in his dream. "Noct…" He smiled. "Guess we won't be able to read those comics like we promised." he wiped away some more tears and opened the windows that were in his room. He had went home like he wanted to. Everything wasn't too messed up. He was just happy to have his room back. He changed his clothes and grabbed some fruit. Before he left he looked at the photo again and made a note to print it out on better photo paper later. He wanted to have a copy for himself, his photobook, and for Noct's grave. "Prompto! Are you up! Come on!" Gladio called outside his home. "I'm coming!" He looked at the picture one last time and ran out his home. "Hey Gladio! What's the schedule for today?" he shouted back. As he ran out the house. "The usual. Hope you're ready for some more heavy lifting. This town's not gonna build itself."


	2. Ignis

Ignis

He took out his ingredients for the night's dinner and went for the knife. While he did so he stopped. He was in a hotel room, one they must've paid extra for. But something was wrong. He could see, so he knew this had to be a dream. "Yo specs. Gladio and Prompto aren't going to be here for a while." He sat at the barstool. "Really? And where are they?" he asked. "Out."

"Your highness. What is going on? Wasn't the world trapped in darkness?"

"Dude. Were you drinking last night?" Noctis asked.

"No." Ignis sighed and went straight back to preparing the meal for the night. "So whatcha making?" Noctis asked.

"I'm preparing the fish you caught." He answered. "May I help?" Noctis asked. This was a first. Ignis thought about the proposal for a moment. The last time he let him help, he ended up burning the stew. However, something told him to just let him help. That this would be the first and last time Noctis would ever ask. "Sure." Ignis handed him a knife.

"Just slice the vegetables thinly. And toss them into the pot." Ignis told him. The cooking process went by slow, but nice. Ignis showed Noctis how to prepare the fish for baking, how to make a sauce for everything when it was done. When the vegetables were cooking, and the fish was baking, Noctis finally broke the silence. "You know what sucks? Never really sitting down to learn how to cook. You're like the best teacher." he mentioned. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to have a chance to really sit down and learn." Noctis sighed. "Especially sweets."

"That's it!" Ignis snapped his fingers. "What?"

"I've come up with a new recipe!" he proclaimed and faced Noctis. He took in his features, like it was the last time he'll ever see the calm and relaxed look on his face. "Can you write it down for me?" he asked and handed Noctis his notebook. "Uh. I guess." He opened it to a clean page. Ignis began listing off the ingredients and directions, while he checked the fish. "That's it? Fish and Chips?" he handed him the notebook. "Well. A new take on it. Doesn't have as much vegetables you know." Ignis smiled.

"I totally did not see it!... Too bad I won't be able to try it." Noctis's demeanor changed. Slowly Ignis's vision went dark. The area changed and so did the smells and sounds. He felt something warm behind him. A warmth that hurt him. He was being lead towards it. Once in front he was stopped.

"Hey Ignis. Never stop doing what you love alright. Open a restaurant, or start a cooking school. I bet you'll do great things, since you were a great advisor." He felt the smile. "Walk tall, Ignis." The scene changed in a flash.

Ignis sat up and rubbed his face. He grabbed his dark glasses and stretched. "A dream…" He sighed. "Yo Iggy. Didn't think you would be awake." Prompto handed him his jacket. "We got a lot of work to do and honestly. I'm not looking forward to it." he giggled. He heard a slight shuffling and papers rustling. "Hey Ignis.."

"Yes Prompto?" He turned to where he was. "This fish and chips recipe… When did you have Noct write it down?"

"Noct?" Ignis cursed that he couldn't see. "Is this a joke Prompto?" he asked. "No dead serious. I know this chicken scratch anywhere." Ignis smiled. "I guess he wanted me to try something new." He walked past Prompto and out the tent. "Dude! Wait up! They need you at the soup kitchen!" Prompto shouted and chased after him. "Come now Prompto. Don't you think I know that?"


	3. Gladio

Gladiolus

The training hall is wide, tall, and quiet, save for Gladio's grunts. "Where is that prince at anyway…" He sighed and sat down. Why was he inside? The weather is perfect outside.

"Heads up!" He looked up and a dagger was coming straight for him. He grabbed it and tossed it back.

"Ah man. I hoped that you would dodge or something, not catch it." Noctis faked a pout. "Oh please. You really think a dagger would scare me?"

"Yes. If it's poison." Noctis smirked and Gladio wasted no time in knocking him down. "Ow. No warning?"

"Enemies never give you a warning." Gladio was stern. "Yet they always shout before the attack." he helped him up. "Only in your comics." Gladio slapped his back. "Now ten laps running and teleporting."

"Are you mad?" Noctis sighed. He started the laps since Gladio wasn't budging. Once the long painful laps were done Noctis collapsed on the ground.

"Get up. You're not done yet." Gladio kicked his boot. "Ugh but I am." He stayed down. "Come on. At least battle me one time before you call it quits." Gladio grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Gladio wanted to go straight to the sparring match. He knew it was strange considering that he always wanted Noctis to have a full warm up. But something was telling him, since Noctis came into the hall, this is it. Final round.

"Fine fine." Noctis wasted no time in summoning his sword. He went in for the first attack, which was successfully blocked on Gladio's end. He striked again and landed a hit. "Alright!" Noctis' party was a second too long as Gladio knocked him into the wall. "Ow." He didn't get up.

"Oh come on I didn't even hit you that hard."

"I know I know." he sat up and heaved a heavy sigh.

"So. Think Iris will be mad at me?" Noctis asked after a long pause. "That's sort of random… Well depends." he answered.

"Think she'll be mad if I don't come home?" he asked. "Very." Gladio didn't hesitate. He knew what that was like first hand. One day he was late and forgot to phone home, and she was pissed. He slightly laughed at the memory. "That Bad?" Noctis turned to him. "For you yes. Me, hell." Gladio wasn't feeling the same aura as he usually felt around Noct. This one was somber.

"Tell her I'm sorry." He smiled.

"What for? You're home." Gladio gestured towards the hall, noticing last minute that is was dark. Noctis stood up and dusted himself off. When did it get so late?

"Thanks for a long sparring match, even though I lost and quit halfway through.

"Hang on. There's no way the day ended that fast." Gladio was getting suspicious, but Noct shrugged off everything. Gladio's strange looks, his questioning stares, and slurs of words.

"Hey Gladio. Do me a favor?" Noctis took out a small stuffed chocobo.

"Give this to Iris the next time you see her. Also." Noctis summoned a giant sword. He stumbled as he tried to catch it. When he straightened up he laughed sheepishly.

"I'm weak I know." he looked at the sword again.

"You know. I couldn't think of a gift for you… I knew it would've been terrible if everyone got a gift but you."

"What for? I don't need one."

"You do. You worked so hard, and in the end you couldn't keep me from dying. Take it was my apology." When Noctis lifted the sword Gladio saw him change. He matured, his hair shaggy, and his face full of stubble.

"I don't know what else to say to you. You've outdone yourself… Even found yourself a girlfriend before Prompto…" Noctis trailed off. "Can you promise me something Gladio?" giving him a thoughtful look, Gladio's heart sank.

"Take care of everyone for me. Give them hope. That's something you're good at." Gladio held out his hand and grasped the sword on tight, but didn't want to let go.

"Walk tall… Gladio and.. Thank you. For everything." Noctis faded away as everything changed. The tall room began to fall apart. Leaving Gladio in dust.

Gladio took his time sitting up. He sat in his bed for what felt like hours. Did he dream of Noct? Did he miss him that much? Getting out of bed, Gladio felt a heavy pull. It was familiar yet foreign. He held his arm out and the same giant sword from his dreams appeared. It was the usual two handed sword, but this one was engraved. In the the blade, the term, "Walk Tall" was there clear as day.

"Gladio! We need- whoa. Nice sword big guy." Prompto took note of Gladio's torn expression. "You ok?"

"Noct…"

"He visited you too? Funny. Iris said she heard him tell her to see you, but she's busy so she sent me." Gladio turned to his bed. In it was the small stuffed chocobo.

"Bro did he leave you this too?"

"Why…" Gladio glared at the sword. He didn't want it. It was a sign of failure. He didn't protect the King like he was supposed to. He let him die. He-

"Earth to Gladio!" Prompto waved a hand in front of his face. Gladio sighed and the sword vanished.

"Noct left everyone something y'know. He never seemed like the kind of guy, but.. I guess he thought it was better than what he left off with at the citadel." Prompto took out a picture. One of him and Noct.

"See here? I don't ever remember taking this pic. But a couple nights ago I dreamed of him. We were hangin out as always, but he decided to be me. He took a terrible picture, but that was to be expected. Eventually I caught him off guard and got this." Prompto handed him the picture.

"The other night Iggy said he saw Noct. He didn't go into detail, but somehow this ended up with him having a new recipe, and get this. Noct wrote it out! Iggy still doesn't believe me."

"That Fish and chips recipe?"

"Yep! Courtesy of Noct." Prompto couldn't hold his act for too long. Gladio patted his head, wanting to end this sad moment before he ends up having to comfort him.

"Alright alright. I guess he's just trying to be mushy." Gladio laughed. "Mushy? Really?"

"Yes mushy. Let's go before I miss out on more work. Can't be lazy when he asked me to take care of everyone."


	4. Me update

Yo so um

Been a while no?

Yeah I kinda quit

Then deleted Kuroko no Apocalypse

It wasn't good

It wasn't terrible either

Buuuutttt I let it go

Before I get into the rest of my ramblings I just want to say

This is old

Like a year old

It's short and sweet, because I suck lol

Anywho

I picked up new fandoms, and eventually started writing again!

Yay!

This is a short celebration though

I have moved over to Archive (like everyone else)

Same name too, so nothing too major.

(I most likely will still upload here)

Expect me to come back with (hopefully) better fanfictions!

Or I might just quit again, because writing original stuff is just so much more fun for me!

OH well

Bye see you next chapter


End file.
